


Arrest me, officer

by Laurel_xx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Plot? What plot/fluff without plot, SuperCorp, SupercorpEndgame, Supercorptrash, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_xx/pseuds/Laurel_xx
Summary: Hey officer? I think you should arrest me, I’ve been a very bad girl.” The voice startled Kara making her choke on her pizza. Scrambling for something to drink Kara reached for the cup the brunette handed to her. Spitting the liquid in disgust once she realized it was liquor.





	Arrest me, officer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! All Mistakes are mine! Enjoy reading :)

** WORK TEXT. **

Kara cringed at the sea of people crammed inside the house. The loud music hurting her ears and the unpleasant smell of alcohol and sweat invades her senses _ disgusting_ the halloween party she got invited to— courtesy of her friends—was in full swing. Kara swears she can feel the ground vibrate with the loud bass of the speakers surrounding the place. 

Nervous, she touched her face almost poking herself in the eye when her fingertips didn’t find her glasses that are usually perched on her nose. _right_, Alex have talked her into wearing contact lenses. 

“A sexy cop doesn’t wear nerd glasses Kara.” Or so her sister said. 

Yes, you read that right Alex more or less wrestled her into the offending piece of clothing, Kara rolled her eyes at the memory of threats and bribes. The size is too small for Kara’s liking, her pants are literally so tight she can feel her butt straining against the fabric with her every move. The top of her costume didn’t fair any better the sleeves are too tight it hugs her biceps in an annoying way, Kara is afraid that if she flexed too much she would rip the poor thing apart. Alex made sure to deliver the ‘sexy’ part with all there is to give, leaving the three top buttons undone exposing skin Kara thinks is too much and her sister tousled her hair. “For more sexy effects Kara” she said. Ahhh and of course Alex didn’t forget to buy her handcuffs that’s on her belt right now. 

She took a deep breath before stepping foot inside, eyes already on a mission to find her friends. Dodging red cups that’s being offered to her as she walked around the first floor of the house. It didn’t took her long to find Querl with the rest of her friends. 

Nia was dressed as a superhero matching with brainy.  
While James looks like a tin man? Kara doesn’t know who he is but she just ignored it. Lucy looks stunning on her poison Ivy costume. 

“Kara!” Nia called when she noticed Kara awkwardly standing behind Brainy in all her cop glory. 

“Hi guys!” Instead of getting a reply everyone giggled when they saw her making her pout in annoyance. 

“I take it Alex dressed you?” Lucy asked giggling 

“You bet Lane! Isn’t she the sexiest cop tonight?” Alex answered from behind. Great she’s already here with her girlfriend Kelly. Alex is wearing what looks like a black ops uniform complete with a pew pew gun and kelly is sporting a Wonder Woman costume. 

“Y'all are insufferable” kara huffed before turning her back to the group looking for the food table,she’s hungry and she was promised a lot of food. 

Bumping into a few sweaty bodies on the way but other than that she made it to the food section, scanning the table for something she’d like she grinned in triumph before getting three slices of pizza and putting it to her plate. 

“Hey officer? I think you should arrest me, I’ve been a very bad girl.” The voice startled Kara making her choke on her pizza. Scrambling for something to drink Kara reached for the cup the brunette handed to her. Spitting the liquid in disgust once she realized it was liquor. 

“Lena! You.. I” 

It was her room mate the elusive Lena luthor who refused to hang out with people but Kara can say she has done a great job of making Lena come out of her shell and the brunette started hanging out with her and her friends long ago, she’s one of those rich and famous girls in their university so there’s no doubt she’s one of the people who sponsored for the party, Lena had been busy being the genius of their school’s science division so it’s been a while since they last hanged out. Instead of getting a reply she saw Lena make her way to her group of friends, her hips swaying sexily that makes Kara gulp in thirst. Lena’s wearing a skin tight suit hugging all the right curves in all the right places… dressed as catwoman. 

“What got you all flustered?” Alex asked her once she got back from where her friends are but Kara just flushed redder at the memory and shrugged. Her sister gave her one more thoughtful look but when she still refused to talk about it Alex dropped the subject and just continued talking nerd with Querl and her girlfriend. 

It’s not for another two hours that Kara saw Lena again, more on she literally bumped to the brunette in her haste to get to the bathroom. 

“Fancy bumping into you officer, are you here to arrest me now?” Lena said leaning on the door frame blocking Kara from entering. “What?..I—“ but Lena then just smirked and shook her head walking away for the second time that night. 

Kara followed Lena with curious eyes, wondering why Lena had been asking her to arrest her. Shaking her head when Kara saw the girl downed yet another glass of liquor before going for another cup. Remembering she was there to refresh herself in the bathroom kara grumbled before making her way inside and closing the door on her back. 

Meanwhile, Lena grinned to herself content on making the blonde a flushed and a stuttering mess. “Go easy on Danvers Lena or the girl will combust.” Sam teased her. “Sorry not sorry, couldn’t help it she looks so sexy in that cop attire” 

“Seriously Lena? Did you know she was to wear a cop costume so you opted on being cat woman? The hottest villain of Gotham?” Lena huffed indignantly at her friend’s remarks. “what? Of course not! You were going as Harley quinn might as well I join you in being a villain plus… they always pick the bad girls right?” 

They giggled as they kept gossiping about hot girls that are milling around the frat house but Lena only have her eyes on one certain blonde that is making her way back to her friends. 

•••

Most of the people are alarmingly drunk and so is Kara’s friends. Her sister isn’t any better but as much as Kara can tell Alex is not that drunk. They’re in a heated conversation about their school activities and classes, beer cups in hands. Kara stayed with her cup of club soda, seems like she’s going to be taking their drunk asses on their dorm rooms.

Taking a sip on her cup her brows furrowed when their conversation halted to a stop and everyone seems to be looking at her back. 

“Hey officer, would you like to put your handcuffs into good use and arrest me now?” Kara’s eyes went wide as she started to sputter and cough the club soda went down the wrong pipe and Kara choked on her drink. 

“Lena!” She said in embarrassment she looked over at her friends and saw them trying to stifle their laughter even her protective as hell sister is giggling with her girlfriend. 

Lena just shrugged and for the third time left when Kara failed to answer her. Retreating back to her friend—Sam who sheepishly waved at them before pulling Lena out of their sight. 

Kara face palmed when she heard everyone laugh louder now that Lena is gone. 

“Arrest me, officer” Alex mimicked Lena’s words making everyone laugh even more making Kara blush and groan as she tries to hard not to hit everyone in the face… _with a chair_ for making fun of her. 

“This is your fault Alex! You shouldn’t have dressed me like this!” Kara barked at her sister. 

“You should be thanking me! Your crush practically asked you to arrest her.” Alex argued back. 

“She’s not my—“ 

“You’re not going to fool anyone here Kara we saw how you eyed her while she was walking away.” Querl said matter of factly and everyone fell into a raucous of laughter once again. 

“I hate all of you.” 

“No you don’t, I’ve never said a bad thing about you Kara.” Kelly teased her good naturedly 

“You’re right, I hate all of you except Kelly she brings me good treats.” 

When they finally decided they’ve had enough alcohol and sugar Kara and her friends walked their way to the door eager to go home and rest. 

Honest to god five steps away from the door and out of that stinky and messy house they’ve heard shouting and saw people gathering around the commotion for Kara’s part her friends didn’t seem to mind and is intent on going out when Kara recognized the shouting voice. 

“Lena!” Kara yelled making everyone frozen in their tracks as the blonde wiggled her way past the crowd and where Lena is. 

“You fucking jerk really don’t know how to accept a no don’t you!” 

In front of her is Lena confronting a sleazy boy named Mike, for what’s it worth Mike deserved that slap. Kara assumed as the frat boy kept one hand on his cheeks where Kara can see a bright red mark the size of a human palm. 

Lena is clearly drunk if not for her sloppy stance and the fact that she can not even hold herself upright thanks for sam standing behind her holding some of her weight and somehow trying to calm Lena down. 

Lena is about to strike again and sam doesn’t look nowhere near capable of stopping her friend so Kara stepped in. Placing her body between Lena and Mike she grabbed Lena’s wrist stopping her from reaching mike on her back. 

Lena looked at her confused “what the fuck are you doing Danvers?! Get out of my way!” Lena growled but Kara find it cute. Lena sure is feisty for someone so tiny. Green eyes glared at her when she didn’t bulge.

Lena despite her luck is still trying to reach for mike who looked ready to pounce as well so Kara all but swinged Lena into her shoulder carrying her like a sack of potatoes and the brunette shrieked in annoyance at being manhandled. 

“Put me down!!!”Kara carried Lena out kicking and screaming.

meeting with her friends and telling them she can’t come and hang out in Alex’s dorm room anymore. They went on the other way as Kara and Lena’s dorm are on the other side of the campus. 

Lena seemed to lost all her resolve as she settled and fell quiet. Limply enjoying her ride on Kara’s shoulder. 

“I knew you’d arrest me officer.if I’d known starting a fight would be the reason, I would’ve done it earlier.”  
Kara chuckled at Lena’s sentiment getting them both up at the third floor will be a bitch. climbing up the stairs is one thing but climbing up the stairs with a dead weight of a drunk brunette is another thing. 

Kara shrieked when she felt Lena cupping her butt. She felt the brunette shaking and the faint sound of her laughing. “You’ve got a nice butt down here, officer.” 

“Lena! We almost fell down the stairs! And stop calling me officer!” Lena didn’t answer and Kara thought she had finally fallen asleep.

“Don’t you want to try out your handcuffs? I have so many Ideas how we can use it!” 

Kara just grumbled and blushed at Lena’s statement and the implication of inappropriate things she want to do with Kara. She’s aware of how much she like the girl but not tonight… she can’t have a sober Lena telling her the next day that everything is a mistake. So instead When they reached their room Kara helped Lena out of her costume with her eyes closed _ she swears on her foods_ and tucked the girl in her bed before Kara joined her for cuddles. 

•••

“So officer, will you keep me here for misbehaving last night?” 

Kara groaned and buried her face deeper into Lena’s neck hearing as the brunette laughs merrily, deciding that It’s indeed too early to deal with a smartass Kara fell back into sleep, her arms tight and secure around the brunette’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter @Luthoedanvers Leave sum comments I love reading them! Thankyou :)))


End file.
